This invention relates to microscope objectives, and more particularly, to an achromatic microscope objective with a numerical aperture of substantially 0.10 having two components. It is an object of this invention to provide such a microscope objective which is well-corrected for the usual chromatic image aberrations as well as spherical aberrations, coma and astigmatism, while providing a substantially flat image field of 24mm and a 4.times. magnification in combination with a telescope objective as described in U.S. Pat. No 3,355,234 and a typical 10.times. eyepiece.
The most pertinent prior art known to the Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,583 issued Apr. 6, 1954 to W. Klein. FIG. 1 of the noted patent is directed to a wide field objective having two lens elements of the same general configuration as those claimed herein. The present invention distinguishes over this reference in the specific values of the optical components constituting the objective.